


do you think i'm annoying?

by grassweeb



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Shippuden, sasuke's hopelessly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassweeb/pseuds/grassweeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto asks a question and Sasuke muses over his feelings for Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you think i'm annoying?

“Hey Sasuke,” Naruto hesitated, his hands fiddling with the hem of his undershirt. His actions were out of character for Naruto, and it made Sasuke curious, “do you think I’m annoying?”

That wasn't a question Sasuke expected. 

"Tch, of course I do, idiot.” It was an automated response. He didn’t even think about it. 

They both sat on a bench, overlooking the greens of Konoha. They had just returned from a mission, and Kakashi hopped off to ‘report the mission’, but Sasuke guessed it was just to read those awful books. Sakura went off a bit later, saying something about helping her mother with one thing or the other, Sasuke didn’t really care to hear any of it. It was just him and Naruto sitting in comfortable silence as they often did after missions, or anything really. Neither of them was ready to go home to the stifling loneliness. He enjoyed those quiet moments with Naruto immensely, and Naruto didn’t bother putting on his happy façade in front of Sasuke. Naruto’s eyes always had something dark lurking beneath them, obvious to Sasuke even through Naruto’s forced smiles. Sasuke could tell easily, for he stared at the same awful gleam in his eyes every time he looked in the mirror. But there, with the just the two of them, the meanness, even with Naruto’s childish innocence, was jarring. It unnerved Sasuke. _Everything_ about Naruto unnerved Sasuke. He always felt a strange _attraction_ to the other boy, and it scared him. He always felt too attached to the boy even when he had no right to be. They couldn’t even call themselves friends. It was something more. It was always something more with Naruto.

Sasuke glanced at the orange clad boy, who looked absolutely crushed.

He wondered what made Naruto ask that question. Was it Sakura? His fists clenched, his blood boiling with vexation. He was fantasizing about murdering Sakura in 124 _extremely_ violent ways before Naruto’s voice cut off his daydreaming.

“Oh. I understand.” Naruto’s voice was heavy, and Sasuke guessed that he was on the verge of crying. Sasuke unclenched his fists, and he remembered that he was also to blame for Naruto’s misery.

“That- that doesn’t mean I don’t… I don’t enjoy your company,” Sasuke stuttered out, heat crawling up his neck like slimy snakes.

Sasuke only had a chance to glance at Naruto before he was attacked by a crushing hug that cut off his blood circulation.

They didn’t say anything for a few moments, Sasuke unable to move a muscle because Naruto was _so close_ with his lips so awfully close, those chapped lips that he didn’t have the time to take in when they ‘accidentally’ kissed.

Only after Naruto’s grip tightened, did he realize that he was supposed to hug back.

“So you _do_ like spending time with me!” Naruto teased, when they finally broke up the hug, although they were still close, _too_ close. The horrible shine in his eyes almost nonexistent, his eyes glistening instead with raw _happiness_. Sasuke's stomach immideatley started doing flip flops, and something stirred in Sasuke that made his knees completely and utterly useless. 

Sasuke’s face immediately turned the color of his beloved tomatoes, before stammering out, “I-I never said that..”

Naruto slipped an arm over Sasuke’s shoulder.

“Come on Sasuke, let’s go home, I want some ramen!” Naruto yelled, his shrill voice that probably reached every home in the village. Naruto suddenly released his grip on Sasuke’s shoulder. “Wait – I have a better idea! Whoever loses treats the winner for dinner.”

Sasuke smirked.

“You’re on.”

\--

Sasuke sprung awake, his forehead glistening with sweat. It was one of those nights, where Naruto had to even crawl into his sleep. He hated having those-those _flashbacks_ of his intimate moments with Naruto. It made a long gone twinge of guilt be brought back to life. His breath hitched, the closest thing he'd ever allow himself to come to crying. Whatever feelings he had for Naruto, they had to die. But just as he couldn't bring himself to kill the boy, he couldn't kill the feelings either. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally meant to be killugon! but then i played around with the idea, and finally decided that it fits narusasu better! I've been dying to write something for naruto ever since i really got into to it, but didn't have any ideas. I jumped in my seat when I realized that I finally had something for naruto! Why is it always hard to write for something when you're really invested in it? I wonder how long it would take me to find something for killugon!


End file.
